


A Many-Splendoured Thing

by LadyMerlin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Body horror (minor), Breeding, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Penetration, Edging, Edward Elric is a Tentacle Monster, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: It laps at his body like waves on a seashore, but no body of saltwater has ever made his toes curl like this.Or:The one in which Roy's hentai fantasies come true.





	A Many-Splendoured Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kotosk’s art is the stuff of legend, this is a fill for a bunch of kinktober prompts all in one, right at the end of the month. It is very likely that this is not everyone’s cup of tea. Please **mind the tags** \- a full list of the prompts which this fills is in the end-notes. 
> 
> Here's a [link](https://twitter.com/kotosk1/status/1167263969477894144?s=20) to the picture which inspired this fic in the first place - please mind that it is adult art hosted on privatter and you need to log in to see it, but it's 100% worth it.

There’s a high-pitched whining in Roy’s ears, and it takes him a long moment to realise that the sound is coming from within his own chest. He swallows back the sounds, but it only brings the sensations wracking his body to the forefront of his mind. 

Ed is between his legs and he’s stroking Roy’s knees gently, as if to soothe him. It’s not working, because his touch just stokes the fire burning in Roy’s gut. His cock is hard and so full that it’s bent under its own weight, dripping and leaving a mess on the flat of his stomach.

Even though this isn’t his first time having sex with Ed, it’s never been like this before. His heart is pounding so hard it’s a miracle it hasn’t just burst out from the confines of his chest. If he looked down he’d see a coiling writhing mass of flesh wrapped around his hips and thighs -  _ tentacles  _ \- but he doesn’t need to look to know what’s going on between his legs; he can  _ feel  _ it. 

Ed squeezes his knee to catch his attention. “You alright?” His voice is warm and Roy basks in it for the long second it takes him to realise he’s been asked a question. He considers it. 

“I think I died ten minutes ago and we just haven’t noticed it yet.” His voice is so raspy that he thinks he might have been shouting, but he doesn’t remember. Time is moving sluggishly, and since they began, he thinks he’s come closer to god than he ever thought a sinner like him could get. 

“But what a way to go, huh?” Ed teases gently. He runs his fingertips down from Roy’s knee to his calf, and Roy can feel him tracing every suction mark on his skin, bruises under his skin waiting to bloom in long lines down his legs. He’s not going to be able to sit right for weeks after this. “Are you feeling it yet?” 

The question ought to be nonsensical; Roy is doing nothing  _ but _ feeling, but some fragment of his coherent mind remembers what Ed had told him; about how his secretions would affect Roy’s brain chemistry to make this process easier for him to bear. Something about lowering Roy’s inhibitions and increasing his stamina, though he doesn’t seem to remember the details. He remembers agreeing to it, but not much else. It doesn’t matter though, because he trusts Ed to know his limits, even if Roy can’t remember his own. 

Something moves between his legs and makes a sticky-wet-slick sound that goes straight to Roy’s cock. “Fuck,” he hisses. The tangled knot around his ankles tightens, holding him firmly in place. He swears again. 

“You can take one more, can’t you?” Ed asks, and Roy realises that the sound is Ed moving his tentacles around beneath them, somewhere out of Roy’s line of sight. He holds his breath and tenses, squeezing hard around the spongy mass that’s already inside him. “Shh,” Ed says, patting his knee gently. “Don’t tense up, babe. Relax. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I can’t, Ed. I’m full, I can’t take another.” In his minds eye, Roy can see Ed sliding his appendages into Roy’s ass one at a time, each as thick as two or three fingers and far more unyielding than their appearance would suggest. Although they’re spongy and pliable, they’re coiled into a column inside him so rigid that it’s all he can do to bend around it, his walls clinging to its girth. He hasn’t even been fucked yet and he’s already ruined. One more might just be the death of him… 

Ed hums but doesn’t sound dissuaded. “The human body is capable of incredible things, you know? You can definitely take one more, if you relax. Just breathe, Roy.” 

Roy shakes his head a little harder, trying to muster his focus. It’s hard.  _ He’s _ so hard. Everything is a whirl of colours and sensations and textures and his brain isn’t making connections properly. He feels drunk even though he hasn’t had a single sip of alcohol. “I’m full, Ed,” he repeats, because that’s the important point he needs to convey. 

Ed’s tentacles twist inside him and he can feel everything, every textured groove and bump coated in a layer of slick that never seems to dry out. His own cock is glistening with Ed’s mucous and it warms and tingles as it sinks into his skin, making his dick throb like it’s on the cusp of an explosion, but not letting him come. This must have been what Ed was talking about. It’s unbearable and all too much, but not nearly enough enough, and he’s torn between wanting to flee and begging for more. His mind is willing but his flesh is weak.

“Babe, if you want me to implant, you’re going to have to take at least one more. The tentacles are malleable. The implants are pretty rigid. I don’t want to break anything...” 

The thought should be horrifying. 

Roy should be screaming for help by now, for rescue or mercy or both. The male human body is not capable of birthing young, let alone receiving an implant from a Xerxesian. There’s a reason the Xerxesians died out, and it’s because even females of their own species weren’t capable of reliably bearing their young. 

Instead of having the  _ sane  _ reaction, which would be to tap out immediately and seek mental help for agreeing to this in the first place, Roy drops his head back and moans at the thought of it; of Ed spreading his hips apart and delving so deep into him that his pelvis cracks, of Ed leaving something inside his body that leaves him full and broken and just —  _ debilitated _ . 

God, he  _ wants _ it. 

“Are you going to?” Roy asks, breathlessly. 

“Am I going to what,” Ed replies, even though he knows exactly what Roy is talking about. He just wants to make Roy say it. 

“Are you going to put an implant in me?” Roy chokes, refusing to back down. “Are you going to put an egg inside me?”

“Luckily for you, I actually like you,” Ed teases, leaning down and wrapping a hand around Roy’s cock, making him hiss and arch into the touch. “I’m not going to put a baby inside you. I don’t want you to actually die.” Roy tries not to feel disappointed. “But I think you’ll like what I have planned anyway.” 

Ed’s voice is so low and dark and richly promising that it sends a shiver running down Roy’s spine. “Okay,” he agrees. 

“Okay? One more?” Ed asks, and his tentacles throb inside Roy’s ass, as if responding to Roy’s decision. 

“Yes, okay Ed. I trust you.” 

Roy’s words send a shiver down Ed’s own spine, one which Roy feels in his own body, through the flesh connecting them. “Good boy,” Ed whispers, making Roy tremble with want, almost despite himself. “You’re such a good boy for me.” 

Roy doesn’t even have time to respond before he feels his own thighs being spread apart. Or he should say,  _ further _ apart. He grits his teeth against the noises of protest that want to escape, his muscles screaming for mercy where there’s none to be found. His ass is already sore and aching and he can only imagine how he looks, stretched around Ed’s scarlet flesh, fuller than he’s ever been before. 

“You look incredible,” Ed growls, almost as if in response to Roy’s thoughts. Or maybe he’d been babbling out loud, he’s not entirely sure. “Fuck, Roy, you feel incredible, you’re so tight but you’re taking me so well,  _ god _ .” Even as he speaks, he moves in Roy moves, sliding deeper into his body and making him cry out loud. 

Something traces a line along his rim so lightly that it would have been ticklish, had Roy not been on the verge of losing his entire mind. But both of Ed’s hands are in sight, braced on Roy’s knees and thighs; it’s not Ed’s fingers that are teasing him now. “Are you ready, Roy?” Ed rasps, sounding a little broken himself. 

He’s not. He’s not prepared for this; how could he be? Nothing in his life had even contemplated the possibility of this, and yet, here he is. He shakes his head. “No. But I trust you. Take care of me,” he pleads, but he means so much  _ more _ . 

“Of course, babe,” Ed starts to say, as the three? Four? Tentacles inside Roy’s ass begin to pull apart, spreading him wider with tips hooked inside him, buried in sensitive skin. They’re not just spreading his opening, they’re pulling him apart from the inside, and this time he can’t stop the shout that rends his throat. It hurts. It hurts more than anything he ever thought could. 

Small appendages tweak at his nipples and tug at his balls gently, trying to distract him from the overwhelming sensation of pain. Somewhere above it all, Ed is shushing and soothing him, trying to bring him down from this crest. His cock is… still hard, but now even that hurts. He’s just about ready to call it quits when he feels something cold entering him. 

It’s not cold enough to be icy, but it’s colder than the rest of him, and he shudders at the relief it brings him as it slides into the opening created by the others. It seems to be wetter than the others too, dripping a cold, thick lubricant that instantly eases the stretch searing through his lower half. “Feels good?” Ed asks, his words sharp like broken glass. 

Roy whines because he can’t find the words to respond. He feels the coolness moving further and further into him, and shudders it reaches his belly button. “How deep?” he manages to ask, shaking. The movement stops and Ed bends down slightly, making Roy mewl from the change in position. His palm lands on the flat of Roy’s stomach, and then slides up slowly, fingers palpating gently until he finds a spot somewhere underneath Roy’s ribcage, deep within his gut. 

“About here?” he says, and it’s - it shouldn’t be - but it’s  _ incendiary _ . This is going to kill him. Ed is going to fuck his entire body and Roy is actually going to  _ die _ , but god, he wouldn’t want to go any other way. His eyes roll back and the back of his head hits the ground as he groans out loud. “Oh, don’t do that,” Ed says, lightly, teasing. “You probably want to see this next bit. Lie back on the pillow, Roy.” He can’t really do anything but obey, though he’d never considered how difficult it would be to sit up with the equivalent of a battering ram impaling him. 

Ed starts moving, but this time Roy can’t look away. He’d been right; Roy can see the intrusion from outside his body, carving a careful path through his insides. Some small part of Roy is terrified; seeing his body being invaded like this would scare anyone, but pleasure is slowly beginning to suffuse him again. His extremities are tingling and his cock is swelling up, leaking steadily. Ed wraps a hand around his dick and strokes it, making Roy shudder and clench  _ hard _ . 

“Are you ready, babe? This is probably as close as we’ll ever get to me putting babies in you.” Roy bites his lower lip, hard enough that it might bleed. “Hold my hand, Roy,” Ed says, and Roy does, glad for the comfort. The thrusts are slow at first, like Ed is still trying to figure out exactly how Roy’s body will take it. They speed up when Roy moans and it’s from pleasure instead of pain. He shouldn’t be getting any pleasure out of this. There are nerves all over his body, but not nerves which are designed for touching or pleasure. If Roy could think straight, he’d be confident in saying that even a hand up to the elbow couldn’t reach where Ed’s touching him now. 

Thankfully, Roy can’t think straight enough to make any sort of comparisons or analogies, let alone horrifying ones. The only thing in his head is the slippery-slick-wet sound of Ed fucking him, harder and harder, until Roy thinks he’s going to  _ scream _ . 

When the first egg comes out, his jaw drops in a wordless shout. It feels so utterly alien that he’s not prepared for it. Nothing could have braced him for what it feels like, to have something so perfectly spherical and round and  _ hot _ inside him. He turns his gaze away from his stomach; as incredible-strange-bizarre as it feels, he’s not capable of looking at the protrusion in his belly for too long before his mind rebels. The second one is even  _ more _ \- more strange, more  _ everything _ . It shoots out and bumps against the first one, making it push against his inner walls, and Roy understands this is what it means to be used. His dick throbs and Ed’s hand strokes it tight and hot and he grits his teeth and  _ takes it _ .

After that, he loses count of how many eggs Ed spills into him. It could have been five, it could have been fifteen, but an interminable period of time passes before Ed stops fucking his body. Ed’s hand on his cock is trembling and Roy doesn’t know how he hasn’t come yet, out of sheer self defence. 

Although he’d been a little horrified at how the eggs looked inside his stomach, he can’t look away now from the swollen mound under his skin, somehow soft and rigid at the same time. He swears under his breath and Ed huffs in amusement, panting hard. Roy had been so distracted by his own body that he hadn’t even noticed if Ed was getting anything out of this. “Did that feel good?” he asks, squeezing Ed’s forgotten fingers in his own. 

Ed laughs but it sounds a little like a sob. “It felt more  _ right  _ than almost anything I’ve ever done, Roy.  _ Fuck _ . I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to actually lay a clutch inside you. Fuck, Roy, if I could even lay one.” 

Roy is sore enough that he can’t feel most of his body, and his stomach is so distended that he thinks if he tried to sit up, he’d just roll backwards, like an upturned turtle. He won’t say never, but he can’t imagine doing this again, let alone for months, or however long it takes to incubate(gestate?) an egg. But he makes the offer anyway. “We could try, if you wanted… Maybe just one?”

Ed starts shaking his head even before Roy finishes his sentence. “No. It’s too risky. I love you. I love you more than anything. I want to make you feel good, but I don’t want to hurt you. Not ever.” 

Roy wants to assure him that he won’t, but there’s really no way of knowing whether that’s true. So he just responds in the most honest way he can: “I love you too.” It’s pure chance that Roy is looking at Ed’s face as he says it, so he can see the flush that spreads across his cheeks from Roy’s words. Roy doubts he looks any less smitten, himself. 

Ed leans down to kiss Roy’s hand (because there’s no way Roy is going to be able to get up), and then puts a hand on Roy’s swollen belly. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” 

Roy groans and Ed grins at him, predicting the familiar complaint. “The romance is dead,” Roy laments, “you’re only using me for filthy, depraved sex... Madame Christmas warned me to stay away from men like you!” 

“Aw, don’t be like that babe. You’re using me for kinky sex too,” Ed teases, patting Roy’s stomach gently. “Just a heads up, once this starts, I probably won’t be able to stop it. You’ll just have to ride it out, yeah?” 

“Stop what, exactly?” Roy asks, trying not to sound too nervous. 

Ed smiles a little apologetically. “Like I said, these aren’t eggs. They’re gelatin sacs filled with, well, with semen. They fulfil a bodily function but I’ll be damned if I can remember what, now. I was just thinking, remember that time we played with the beads in your ass?” Roy remembers  _ vividly _ , but he doesn’t have a chance to ask what that has to do with anything. Ed starts pressing his fingers into the highest point of the bulge, where the first egg— no, the first  _ gelatin sac _ is. It doesn’t hurt because Roy suspects his entire body is numb by this point, but he’s proven wrong when the sac bursts with an audible  _ pop  _ under Ed’s probing fingers.

The rush of Ed’s  _ come _ so deep inside him is a sensation he’ll never be able to describe, not if his life depended on it. His back arches and as hot fluid trickles down in the cavity inside him, another sac bursts, and then a third. The stream of liquid becomes a river and then an ocean, and by the time the fourth sac bursts, Roy comes from the sheer sensation of it, of blood-hot slick soaking him from the inside and dripping out from between his parted legs. His cock throbs from the force of his orgasm, but there’s no release and it remains as stiff as before. 

Roy swears, squeezes his eyes and tries to brace himself, but the contraction of his muscles only worsens the situation, bursting multiple sacs and bathing his insides with come. It laps at his body like waves on a seashore, but no body of saltwater has ever made his toes curl like this. “Don’t resist it babe,” Ed advises, and his voice is soft and cool, like a balm. “If you do, it’ll be worse. Relax and let it happen.” There’s a briny smell filling his mouth and lungs and Roy is going to smell like Ed for days after this, for  _ weeks _ . 

His thighs are so wet that it takes him a second to comprehend the slick-slapping wet sound of Ed fucking him slowly. He tries to resist it but moving just makes more fluid burst inside him, so all he can do is lie there and take it, trying not to lose his mind at the feeling of come dripping out of him and being shoved back in by Ed. The blunt head of a tentacle rubs against Roy’s prostate and he shudders as white-hot sensation scalpels down his spine. It stills, as if taking note of Roy’s reaction, and then does it again, making him choke on his own tongue. 

Ed shivers slightly and leans down, propping himself up with hands on either side of Roy’s shoulders. He pulls Roy’s entire body closer to himself, lifting and tilting him backwards onto his shoulders before he straightens up, his knees thrown over Ed’s broad shoulders. Being folded in half like this makes what feels like gallons of hot slick rush back into Roy, and he sobs from sheer helplessness. There’s so much of Ed inside him and he couldn’t do anything about it, even if he wanted to. Not if Ed decided to keep him like this, he thinks, and doesn’t know whether his shivers are of fear or lust.

“You’re so responsive, still,” Ed whispers, “I can’t stop touching you, to see you react.” Ed wraps his hand around Roy’s cock and now his balls are aching, heavy with his pent-up release. He needs to come before this kills him, but he’s not sure what will tip him over the edge when his entire body is over-stimulated like a live wire.

“Please,” Roy chokes, when Ed presses down on his stomach with his free hand, not even sure what he’s asking for. “Ed,  _ please _ .”

“Shhh,” Ed soothes him, just as another sac bursts inside him, making Roy’s voice shatter and break on the cusp of a moan. “I’ll take care of you Roy,” he promises, as he starts to thrust down into Roy. The angle is ridiculous - nothing about this should work, but it  _ does _ . 

It doesn’t take long for the precise stimulation of his prostate to shove Roy into another violent orgasm, and if Ed hadn’t been holding him up Roy would have fallen over. As it is, he hangs there, suspended in a cradle made of Ed’s body, twitching and spasming like he’s having a seizure. His cock jerks helplessly in the air, but nothing comes out and his eyes brim with tears. His belly is full of come and even though the pleasure is overwhelming it’s still searing through his neurons, frying all his connections. 

“Ed,  _ please _ ,” he begs, and he’s never begged before, but he’s doing it now. Anymore of this and he’s not sure he’ll ever recover. “Please let me come,” he pleads, not bothering with shame. 

“Alright,” Ed whispers lowly, “alright darling.” If Roy had been in any other position, he wouldn’t have seen the thin tendril that curls around the head of his cock. Roy’s vision is blurred enough that he could have missed it, even though it’s scarlet like the rest of Ed’s appendages. It wraps around and teases the head of Roy’s cock, the thinnest end nudging at his slit. “I won’t hurt you, alright?” Ed promises, and Roy nods silently, too far gone to find words. 

Some part of him is expecting it, but it still feels like a lightning bolt to the stomach when the tendril nudges it’s way into the opening of Roy’s cock. He doesn’t even try to stop the wail that breaks out of his throat. His hands move immediately to pull it out of his body, but Ed holds onto his arms and doesn’t let him. “I promise, Roy. Close your eyes and just let yourself feel it. I won’t hurt you.” 

Roy obeys and squeezes his eyes shut because he can’t look at this, no matter how good it feels, not when Ed starts fucking his cock from the inside, wrapping his hand around the shaft to keep it upright. Every thrust feels like it’s stabbing at an electrical socket behind Roy’s navel, and Roy thinks he’s never going to be able to tell the difference between pleasure and pain ever again. 

He hadn’t thought he had anything left in him, but Ed proves him wrong like he so often likes to. The feeling of something pushing into his cock is so overwhelming that it makes him throw his head back and arch his back, though he’s not sure if he’s arching into it or away. He doesn’t know exactly what happens, but when he finally comes, it’s a surprise, even to himself. It feels like he’s spilling blood or magma, every nerve in his body catching fire simultaneously. 

His vision goes white for an interminable length of time and there is absolutely nothing inside his head, not a single thought or word or concept. He floats in space surrounded by sheer, dizzying sensation, and the only thing that brings him back is the sound of Ed calling his name, a hand tapping his cheek softly.

When he opens his eyes, Ed’s mouth is so close that Roy turns his head for a kiss almost mindlessly. Ed gives it to him, though the press of their lips is so slack it can barely even be called a kiss. He can’t feel much of his lower body, but he can see the tentacles sliding slowly out of him, covered in glistening fluids. 

Roy wonders if his ribs are going to have to be taped because it feels like he might need it. Everything hurts in a way that promises he’ll be bruised from head-to-toe in a couple of hours, a purplish hue already colouring his skin. Ed shifts back on his heels, slowly pulling his tentacles back into his body. No matter how many times Roy has seen it, it never gets any less unsettling, only this time the queer feeling is accompanied by a strange sense of loss. He focuses on Ed’s face instead, but can’t identify the expression furrowing his eyebrows when he looks at the mess between Roy’s legs. 

“You alright?” He manages to ask through his own dry mouth. 

Ed sighs softly. “I should be the one asking you that. You look wrecked.”

Roy feels wrecked and it’s going to get worse for the next day at the very least. He shrugs. “Yeah, but I’m not complaining.” 

He’s not. He hasn’t come that hard since… well, ever. No sexual experience in his life could compare. Even if they never do it again, he won’t regret this. “Do you think you could get up?”

Roy lies there and considers it. On one hand, he really wants a shower. Or a bath, if possible. On the other hand he still can’t feel his toes and there’s a throbbing ache spreading across his lower back. “Maybe?” 

Ed snorts and swings his feet off the bed, standing up smoothly. “Stay there.” 

Roy makes a face. “Not going to be running anywhere anytime soon, Ed.” 

Ed doesn’t respond but Roy knows he’s rolling his eyes, even though Roy can’t see him. He returns with a fistful of wet towels which haven’t even been wrung out, and two white pills in his other hand. He unscrews the cap of a water bottle beside the bed and passes the pills to Roy, who swallows them without protest. 

Roy flinches when Ed swipes a wet towel across his stomach, and the clench of his gut makes a rush of sticky fluid spill out between his legs. Unexpectedly though, the towel is warm, and Roy moans as the heat seeps into his aching muscles. He shivers as Ed starts wiping him down firmly, folding each towel in half and then in quarters to clean the sweat and slick and come off Roy’s thighs and legs. 

Roy squirms when Ed palpates his stomach but he doesn’t let up, and Roy wishes he’d stop dripping like a leaky tap but all his muscles are lax like overextended elastic. He resigns himself to the feeling. He’s a little relieved Ed hadn’t actually put an egg in him, and he sighs in relief when he stops feeling liquid oozing out from him. Ed stops poking at his stomach and pats his thighs instead.

“Bath time,” Ed says, interrupting the silence. “Sheets are a wash.” 

“They were sacrificed for a worthy cause,” Roy concedes. “Now we can burn them.” He grunts as Ed helps him up. “No, don’t carry me, I can walk.” 

And he does make it to the bathroom with Ed’s shoulder under his arm, though Ed has to help him get into the tub. It’s worth it when he discovers that the water is just a shade hotter than he can stand, and it instantly turns him into a boneless puddle propped against the side of the tub. “Will you drown if I leave you here for a bit?”

“I’ve managed to take baths for alone most of my life without drowning, but you never know, I might decide to shake things up.” There’s no bite to his words; he’s feeling pretty good, all things considered, head resting against the cool porcelain, steam rising up to envelop his face.

Ed snorts. “Alright then, don’t shake things up  _ too  _ much. I don’t think Riza will accept ‘sex-related injuries’ as a valid excuse for not showing up at work on Monday.” 

Roy doesn’t even bother waving him off; Ed’s probably going to strip the sheets from the bed. He’s nothing if not a conscientious lover, and while Roy would ordinarily have been right there next to him, he thinks he can be forgiven this once. 

Ed is back in minutes, though as he pauses for a moment to pour Roy another glass of water from the tap, Roy takes the chance to appreciate him in all his golden glory. “What’re you looking at?” He growls when he notices Roy’s attention. 

“You’re beautiful,” Roy replies, both answering his question and not. “Will you get in the tub with me?” 

Ed studies him before nodding. “Slide up,” he says, sliding into the space Roy makes behind himself. It’s a little bit ungainly and Roy has to bend his knees to fit, but he’s mostly still underwater; he hadn’t spent a fortune on a deep tub for nothing. “We should probably take a shower and refill the water before soaking in our own filth,” Ed remarks, but lets Roy cut him off with an obscene groan as he leans back against his chest. 

Ed’s fingers stroke light trails up and down his chest and Ed kisses his shoulder and his earlobe and his neck as softly as he can, and Roy feels like he might just start glowing from the abundance of soft touches.

When Ed is done checking for grievous injuries, Ed wraps his hands around Roy’s waist to rest on his stomach, keeping a careful distance from his dick. Roy sighs and tips his head back so it’s resting on Ed’s shoulder. Ed turns and kisses his forehead sweetly. It’s a very different form of affection than what people expect from Ed, but Roy knows better than most that Ed is more than just a stereotype.

He closes his eyes, letting Ed hold him securely. “That was fun,” he mumbles a few minutes later, half-asleep. 

Ed snorts gently. “Fun is one word for it,” he teases, using a wet hand to wipe hair out of Roy’s face, sliding forward so that Roy can lean even further back. 

“What,” Roy says, trying very hard to not slur his words, “you didn’t enjoy that?” 

“Now, when did I say that?” Ed sighs. Roy hums, because yeah, he’d thought so. He slides his hands on top of Ed’s, lacing their fingers together as best he can without actually opening his eyes. “Go to sleep, dork,” Ed whispers, which is practically a pet name from him. “I won’t let you drown.” 

Roy hums and does, but not before he gets the last word. “Love you too, Ed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fill is for day 1 (inflation), day 5 (anal|tentacles), day 8 (begging), day 9 (oviposition), day 17 (double/more penetration), day 18 (dirty talk), day 20 (edging), day 21 (monsters), day 23 (breeding), day 26 (overstimulation), day 28 (aphrodisiacs), and some good old fashioned urethral play, as a bonus. Fwiw, everything is enthusiastically consensual, if not exactly safe or sane. 
> 
> The draft of this fic was titled Octopussy and I’m still a little disappointed that I lost my nerve.
> 
> This is posted three days into my very first high court trial and is the product of a full month’s worth of frenzied writing on my phone during numerous inappropriate occasions - pls send love to sustain me <3


End file.
